Of Princesses and Meerkats
by RainInLondon
Summary: Sebastian Smythe wants Kurt the moment he sees him, and he isn't going to give up pursuing him, no matter how many obstacles lie in his way and even if a certain Warbler makes it clear that Kurt is his. Hilarity ensues with Kurt and Sebastian's witty bickering, the Warblers and New Directions trying to figure what the heck is going on, and Finn Hudson is so clueless.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: hi guys. This is my first fanfic, and I chose to do a kurtbastian one (yeah I ship them and yeah, I sorta hate Blaine-but I**** ** _ **can**_** ** **tolerate him). This one's**** ** _ **not**_** ** **Blaine/Klaine friendly. Hope you guys really like it, sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors and such. Also, the dialogue isn't word for word, so don't expect the character's interactions to be supremely accurate. Lastly, reviews are like coffee to me. So, review please!****

The moment Sebastian saw Blaine Anderson, _the_ Blaine Anderson, he felt...disappointed. He expected more, to be honest. He expected a taller guy. He expected witty comebacks. He expected an intelligence that matched his own. He did _not_ expect a shy, dapper gentleman personality with a head full of gel to accompany it. Niff had been right when they said Blaine was a disappointment. Of course, they had said he was a disappointment to this someone named 'Kurt', but to Sebastian, anyone was a disappointment if they didn't meet up to his expectations.

And Blaine?

Hell. Sebastian felt so disappointed, he masked it by trying to flirt with him.

Maybe Blaine was different. Maybe he was wearing this emotional mask, and he really was this smart guy with a really deep personality and another life besides singing and being a traditional Warbler. And then, of course, that's when _he_ came in.

Him, with the beautiful, gorgeous eyes. They shifted from a chilly blue, a suspicious, olive green, to a soft, beautiful grey. His skin was alabaster, porcelain, and marble combined. So smooth that Sebastian wanted to suck on his very skin, marking the whiteness with a ruby red. His cheekbones were high and almost noble, in a way. His nose was cute and slightly upturned, and it made Sebastian want to smile fondly. That, along with plump, moist, dark pink lips, Sebastian wondered if this beautiful creature was Blaine. Perhaps he _had_ been mistaken. The boy slid over next to Blaine (if this disappointment really _was_ Blaine) and slung an arm around him. Jealousy stirred in Sebastian's stomach.

"Hi Blaine," said the boy, smiling something dazzling (Okay, not Blaine then). The sun chose at that moment to beam its full force in the windows of the Lima Bean, and Sebastian caught his breath. His chestnut hair, so perfectly styled and coiffed, revealed hidden, natural strands of gold and platinum. Small, hardly visibly freckles were splashed on the boy's nose. _I think I just saw an angel,_ thought Sebastian faintly. "Who's this guy?" the boy asked. His voice was high and lilting, melodious and soulful. _Damn._

"Oh, hey Kurt," said Blaine as he looked at this...this Adonis. _Kurt_ , Sebastian realized with a sudden flash of understanding. _His name is Kurt._ "This is Sebastian. Sebastian, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him, eyes of pure, simple innocence. But behind that, Sebastian could see something smart. Clever. Intelligent. Something warm fluttered in his chest. "Nice to meet you," said Kurt sincerely as he reached a hand out to shake.

Sebastian took it- _holy crap,_ how was it so freakin' _soft_ -and, surprising Kurt, he placed his lips on the white, cold hand. "Sebastian Smythe. Pleasure," he added with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Kurt noticed and smirked. Actually smirked. _It's a smirk that could rival my own,_ Sebastian thought with giddiness. "The pleasure's all mine," Kurt answered with a wicked, _wicked_ sparkle. Sebastian's smirk morphed into a genuine smile and he laughed. Delightful. How delightful. So much better than the blushing, shy school boy act Blaine put through. His interest was beginning to wane from Blaine.

Blaine, curse him, noticed and his smile grew strained. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's slim waist and squeezed. "Kurt's my _boyfriend,_ " Blaine informed Sebastian. Sebastian's stomach made an odd gurgle and he could only try to comprehend how this white, elfin beauty ended up with this gelled hobbit.

And, as if to add insult, Blaine added, "He's _mine._ " Kurt shrugged off Blaine's arm, but Sebastian hardly noticed. He had one thought running through his mind: _not for long, he's not._

 ** **Author's Note: So? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it so much you want to abandon it :(? Reviews please! I will be addicted to them as I am to coffee :)****


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh wow guys, thanks so much for the follows/faves/reviews ! Feeling the love :) and support, especially since it's my first fanfic and all. Thanks! You guys are the best. Remember: keep the reviews coming !**

By the time Sebastian got back to Dalton, he was ambushed by two overgrown toddlers by the name of Nick and Jeff, or as he liked to call them, Niff.

"What'd you think of Blaine?" inquired Jeff. His face was suspiciously guarded, and he looked like he wanted to throttle Sebastian if he thought highly of Anderson.

"Meh," said Sebastian, lifting a shoulder up in a careless shrug. "He was...okay."

Nick burst into a smile. "See? I knew Sebby would find the truth. He's not so easily blinded."

Jeff nodded. "Like Wes. I swear, that guy thinks Blaine's a god or something. Wes is such a-"

"Wes is such a what?" interrupted Wes. He stood by the doorway, eyes narrowed and lips pursed, watching Jeff like a hawk.

Jeff faltered a bit. "I, uh," Jeff stammered before finally saying, "Wes is such a great guy. Best guy, did I ever tell you Sebby? Damn. Wes should like have his own monument or something. I tell you, Nick, Wes is like my idol. I worship the ground he walks. He's just so awesome. I was telling them how amazing you are Wes. How you're like the cutest straight guy ever and how you're just so damn awesome in everything you do. You're probably the Asian-est of the Asians"-Nick's face was bright red from trying to suppress his laughter-"Right Nicky? Seb? I was telling you guys about that, _right?_ "

Sebastian wanted to face-palm. "I'm going in my room, I'm going to shut you guys out, and I'm going to sleep."

Nick nodded and grinned at Jeff and Wes a little too evilly perhaps. "Yeah, me too. Have fun, Jeff, Wes."

"No! Nicky! Bas! Don't leave me!" Jeff pleaded.

The last thing that Sebastian heard before closing the door was Wes' preening voice, saying, "I think you left off at how awesome I am. Please, do continue."

Snickering, he kicked off his shoes and collapsed on his bed. Taking his phone out, he started texting.

 **To Kurt: Hey beautiful.**

A second later, his phone chimed.

 **From Kurt: Sebastian? What the-oh. That's right. I gave you my number before we left.**

 **To Kurt: :( Did you forget about me already? I'm hurt.**

 **From Kurt: I don't think I** _ **can**_ **forget you, even if I tried.**

Smiling at that little piece of information, Sebastian quickly typed a response.

 **To Kurt: Because I'm sexy? Hot? A naturally born Adonis?**

 **From Kurt: Because you're incorrigible, rude, and a flirt.**

 **To Kurt: You wound me :'(**

 **From Kurt: Aaw. Poor l'il Sebastian. What should I do to make it up to you?**

 **To Kurt: Kiss it better?**

 **From Kurt: You wish.**

 **To Kurt: Fine. How about the Lima Bean? Your treat of course.**

 **From Kurt: Of course. I hope you don't mind if I invite Blaine?**

Fuck. Sebastian frowned.

 **To Kurt: Do you have to? *sexily pouts***

 **From Kurt: Yes. And I doubt you can pull anything sexy with that meerkat face :)**

Sebastian laughed. Now _here_ was someone worth a night over.

 **To Kurt: LOL so mean. What did I ever do to you, Princess?**

Almost immediately, Sebastian's phone started ringing. He was greeted by the sound of the one and only Kurt Hummel. "I am _not_ a princess."

Sebastian laughed. "If you're not a princess, than I'm not a meerkat," he answered back.

"You-you!" Kurt was speechless. And, of course, Kurt started ranting. Sebastian only laughed harder, balling his hands up and holding it against his mouth, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. The door opened and a miserable looking Jeff entered.

"I'm never doing that again," he muttered, and Sebastian quickly put a finger to his lips to shush him. Jeff tilted his head, looking at Sebastian oddly before lumbering over.

"-and I'll have you know, Sebastian Smythe, that I am _nothing_ like Snow White! Ugh! Don't get me started on Ariel. She's so-"

Brightening, Jeff quickly piped in, wrenching the phone from Sebastian's hand. "Kurtsie!" Kurt paused, mid-rant.

"Jeff?" he asked incredulously.

"Kurtsie!" Jeff only repeated, so happy to hear his friend's voice that he could only manage one word.

"Jeff? Is that you?"

"Kurtsie!"

"Oh. Okay. Hey, can you put Sebastian on the line? I'm not done ranting to him yet," Kurt said. Sebastian laughed again.

"Kurtsie!"

"Jeff, we've already established that I'm 'Kurtsie'. Please get Sebastian?" Kurt asked patiently.

"Kurtsie!"

"..."

Sebastian decided it was time to take the phone from Jeff's hands.

"Sorry about that," said Sebastian, biting back a smirk at Jeff's pouty face. "Jeff's really excited to hear from you."

"That's okay," said Kurt, though Sebastian could hear a smile in his voice. It was at that moment that Jeff decided to lunge for the phone.

"Crap!" exclaimed Sebastian and quickly hopped out of the way.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked, sounding mildly concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Sebastian answered, deftly dodging Jeff's grabby hands. "Jeff's trying to steal my phone."

Kurt laughed, and Sebastian smiled a bit. "I should probably go and moisturize anyway now. See you tomorrow at...three? Three thirty? Four? How about three thirty?"

Sebastian jumped away from Jeff. "Yeah, that's good. See you then?"

"Yeah. Bye Bas, BYE JEFF!" Kurt yelled the last part for Jeff's benefit.

"Bye!" both boys shouted back in the same time, momentarily forgetting their chase. The call ended and Jeff finally relaxed in his bed.

"You're one crazy roommate," commented Sebastian.

Jeff shrugged. "Only when it comes to Kurtsie. And Nicky. I didn't know you were friends."

Sebastian shrugged. "Met him through Blaine. We're going to the Lima Bean tomorrow again."

Jeff wiggled his brows. "Are there wedding bells in the future? A baby, perhaps? Or two?"

Groaning, Sebastian turned out the lights. "Good night Jeff."

"Just make sure that I'm your best man."

"Good _night_ Jeff."

"And make sure that Nicky gets to sing in the wedding. Mustn't forget that."

" _Good fucking night."_

"Oh crap. What are we going to do about Blaine though?"

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fucking hell up."

 **Author's Note: So? Good? Bad? Idk, but if you guys want something special, don't be scared to request or review, I don't care which. I'll try to update as soon as possible :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh guys, I'm so happy with all the REVIEWS and FAVORITES and FOLLOWS and VIEWS and UGH. I'M SO HAPPY. Thank you so much for all this. I got a request of Sebastian serenading Kurt to 'leave his boyfriend for him' and it's a good idea. Not yet...but soon. Oh, and this is more from Kurt's perspective btw. Hope you like it, so enjoy.**

"Blaine. For the last time, it's not a date. Sebastian invited you too, didn't he?" Kurt asked as patiently as he could. They had been arguing for over two hours, and frankly, Kurt was getting tired of Blaine's dramatic, attention-seeking attitude.

"It's not the same!" Blaine argued. "You actually had to ask him to bring me along, and he didn't really agree immediately."

With a screech, Kurt swung his Navigator around and parked it. "What the hell?" Blaine blurted, hand gripping his seat with a bruising force.

"You've been reading my texts again, haven't you," Kurt demanded after a deep, shaky breath. It wasn't a question. There was a knowing, disappointed, and muted anger in his voice. In fact, he sounded defeated, like he had given hope one someone who he had long thought would change.

Blaine looked defensive. "I was just making sure that-"

"That what?" Kurt cut in curtly. "That I haven't been enjoying a few complements? That I haven't been hanging out with friends, or heaven save us, _making new ones_? Are you serious, Blaine?" The last part sounded incredulous. Kurt knew he shouldn't have felt that way. He knew that he should have been used to it, but honestly? He didn't think he could _ever_ get used to Blaine's logic.

"I'm lonely Blaine, alright? I've been pushing everyone out of my life because of you," snapped Kurt.

Blaine looked shocked. "Kurt...you're not lonely. You have me." If that was supposed to be consolation, then it failed.

"You know what? We're running late," Kurt whispered after a pregnant pause. He tightened his long, slender fingers over the wheel and started driving. When they arrived in the Lima Bean, Kurt didn't even wait for Blaine. He speed walked to the door and opened it. Peering in, he caught a glimpse of dark hair with a few lighter strands, golden flecked, emerald green eyes, and tan skin.

Those sharp, calculating eyes latched onto his and they softened. Sebastian broke into his usual, trademark smirk and Kurt rolled his eyes. He slid in the seat across from him. "Here," Sebastian said, sliding his coffee over to Kurt. "I got you your order from the other day. Blaine didn't drink any, so I just got him water. That okay?"

Kurt grimaced. "No. He'll probably throw a fit. We'll switch."

Sebastian's lips tugged into a subtle frown. "Yeah, no. I'll just order another one."

Kurt stood up. "It's okay, I'll do it. I know Blaine's order. I'll just get in line real quick. Blaine's coming."

As he stood in line, Kurt caught sight of Blaine's figure just standing near his car, leaning against the hood, hands shoved in his pockets and talking with someone. As he got Blaine's order and cup, Kurt's eyes stayed fixed on Blaine the entire time. Kurt slowly made his way back to Sebastian. "Who's Blainers talking to?" asked Sebastian, watching Kurt's face carefully.

Kurt's cheeks tinted pink slightly, but he shrugged. He took a sip of his coffee, warm and wispy smoke rising from it. Blaine leaned in close to the boy and Kurt's fingers tightened his hold on the cup. Finally, Blaine clasped his hand with the boy, nodded, smiling very gently.

"Kurt? Hey, Kurt?" Sebastian's eyes were wary as Kurt started, looking at Sebastian in surprise.

"Sorry," Kurt said apologetically. "What were you saying?"

Sebastian's familiar smirk was back. Kurt relaxed. "I was asking what Disney princess you liked the most."

Kurt nearly spit out the coffee. He glared at Sebastian as the other boy laughed. "Very funny," Kurt grumbled.

Sebastian's eyes turned playful, and gave Kurt a tiny shove. "C'mon Princess. I was just joking."

Kurt sighed. "Well. I suppose...Belle."

Sebastian brightened. "You know, that was mine too. I mean, my sister's that is," Sebastian covered quickly.

Kurt started laughing. "Oh my gosh. You have a favorite Disney princess!"

Sebastian turned red but he laughed as well. "Shut up. This might be normal for you, but this isn't good for my reputation."

"Ha!" crowed Kurt. "So you admit it!"

Sebastian dropped his head to his hand, laughing softly. "You're never going to let this down, are you?"

Kurt grinned triumphantly. "Never."

Sebastian turned puppy dog eyes to him. "What am I going to have to do to ensure you won't tell anyone?"

Kurt pretended to be thoughtful. "Hmm...I don't know. I _was_ thinking of a new Marc Jacobs scarf, but. Well. That's sort of Blaine's thing."

Sebastian made a face, and Kurt laughed. "How about a dinner in _Lachatelaine_ Bakery? I have family there, and they'd serve us for free," Sebastian suggested.

Kurt gasped. "That French place?"

Sebastian dipped his head in acknowledgement and grinned at Kurt. "So? Are we on?"

"I…" Kurt trailed off and glanced at Blaine, who was now practically attacking the poor boy's mouth. Kurt didn't feel a devastating sadness. He just felt numb. Kurt _had_ been sort of expecting it. They weren't as close anymore, and Blaine _had_ been leaving to bars in random nights. Kurt guessed he sort of deserved it by being so easily fooled by Blaine's act. Although...maybe he could make up for it. "Yeah," Kurt decided, "is tomorrow good?"

Sebastian nodded. "Sounds good. By the way, did I ever tell you how you resemble Snow White and have the same personality as Ariel?"

Kurt mock-gasped. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have rambled on you for that long last night," he grumbled.

Sebastian was about to answer when he heard two very enthusiastic "Kurtsies'!"

Jeff jumped on top of Kurt and literally smothered him with hugs and kisses. "I missed- _mwah_ -you so much- _mwah_ -why did you- _mwah_ -call so little!"

Nick pulled Jeff off and hugged Kurt for himself, snuggling up to him. "Kurtsie's been calling us everyday, Jeffy."

"Oh, that's right Nicky. I guess I was really excited to see Kurtsie," Jeff said innocently. Sebastian snorted. Did everything have to have an 'y' or an 'ie' at the end of a name?

"So, Sebby, what do you think of Kurtsie?" questioned Nick. Ah. Apparently so.

"Charming. Beautiful. Witty. Need I say more?" replied Sebastian smoothly. He cocked a brow and leaned in, deliberately pushing against Kurt's personal space.

"Okaaay," said Jeff, planting a hand on Sebastian's face and shoving him off. Kurt giggled. "What do you think of Sebby, Kurtsie?"

"Sebby?" repeated Kurt, amused.

"Ugh," groaned Sebastian. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Kurt laughed. "Yet, I did. Well, for your information Jeffy, I think _Sebby_ 's annoying, charming, over-confident, gentle, and smirky."

Sebastian furrowed his brows. "Smirky? Exuse me? I am not smirky."

Kurt nodded emphatically. "Yes you are! That's why I thought you looked like a meerkat. A _smirky_ meerkat. Meerkats always smirk."

Sebastian tilted his head. "Oddly enough," he drawled, sarcasm thick in his voice, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Princess."

"Princess?! I thought we discussed this, Smythe."

"Oh, so we're on a last name basis right now?"

"Unless you prefer Meerkat."

"Sure thing, Princess."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Snow White."

"Would you shut up about the Snow White thing? Besides, I could always tell Jeff and Nick about your infatuation with Be-"

"Nick!" exclaimed Sebastian. "Jeff! My buddies, my pals, my _brothers._ How are you fine chaps today?"

Nick shook his head. "I'm getting dizzy just watching them," he told Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, me too," he admitted. Kurt glanced at the window and still saw Blaine occupied. With a tired shrug, he decided to continue on this conversation with the would deal with Blaine later. After an hour, Kurt heard strong, thumping footsteps reaching their table.

"Kurt? Are you done?" Kurt's head whipped around to see Blaine striding closer.

"Blaine!" Kurt put on a bright, fake smile. "How nice of you to join us! You know, when Sebastian invited _both_ of us, we actually had to have a snack with him. We actually had to have conversations with him. We actually had to _befriend_ him, not some random guy you met at the parking lot."

Blaine paid no attention to Kurt's lecture. "Kurt, can we just go home? I'm tired, and I haven't been feeling well recently. Please?"

Knowing that if he said no, Kurt would bring Blaine's wheedling and whining upon all of them forever. Plus, Kurt was his only ride. "Fine," Kurt sighed. He stood up, smiling warmly at Sebastian. "Thanks for the wonderful time. We should do this more often."

Sebastian winked. "We _are._ Remember. Tomorrow, Princess. I'll pick you up. Jeff knows your address."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's not creepy at all." Waving goodbye, Blaine basically dragged Kurt off, leaving three Warblers to brood in his absence.

 **Author's Note: Crap guys, I'm sorry. I wasn't really into this chapter, but I swear the next one will be better. Any reviews? Please tell me what I should add, or anything I should do to make this fic better. I'll try to update really soon :)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi. So, I got so many requests to end Kurt and Blaine's relationship, but it's gotta be major, you know? Sebastian has not serenaded Kurt yet to leave Blaine (by the way, I need the perfect song for that: any ideas?), and I need Blaine to do something even more drastic, so** _ **horrible,**_ **that everything between him and Kurt evaporates. So, patience. The time will come *cue in evil music*. Btw, this is a short chapter, and you guys will find out why...if you read my next author's note. And please do.**

"...that's cool," Kurt said mechanically as he searched for the perfect scarf to match his outfit. Blaine was yapping and chatting endlessly about his success with his new solo (surprise, surprise). Kurt, of course, was waiting for the perfect time to break it with Blaine, but no. Blaine was busy. Blaine had five solos. Blaine had to go to Grandma's on Fridays, or Saturdays, or whatever. Honestly, Kurt couldn't keep track. All he knew was that Blaine was too busy for him, and that was good enough of a reason to break up.

"Kurt! I just said that I lost the solo, and you said 'that's cool'? What the hell?" Blaine was a demanding little hobbit.

"I meant to say that it wasn't cool. You totally deserved it. The solo, I mean." Kurt mentally slapped himself for his big mouth. "Blaine, when are you free? I really need to talk to you. Something important that we need to discuss."

Kurt heard a rustling of papers. "Can't. Not this week, at least. Maybe next week? Next...hmm. Thursday. Yeah, I'll talk to you Thursday. At school, right?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Actually, I was thinking either your house, my house, or the Lima Bean. Or anywhere, just not school."

"TLB sounds good," Blaine replied, sounding distracted all of a sudden. Kurt grimaced. He hated the nickname 'TLB'. It was okay when you texted it, but saying out loud? Seriously? It was like saying 'rofl' or 'lol', or even 'lmao' out loud. "Listen, Kurt, I gotta go. Sorry to cut this short and all, but I'm really busy this week, I need to-" Kurt heard a sharp, sudden moan.

"Blaine?!" Kurt asked, concerned. "Blaine are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Blaine groaned. "Just...tripped. I gotta go." Without waiting for Kurt to say anything else, he hung up. Kurt stared stupidly at the phone before growling and slamming it onto the surface of his vanity. It was at that moment his eyes caught on a scarf. It wasn't branded, no, but it sure looked like it. The texture felt like silky cotton and the color was an odd, blue grey. Beautiful. And perfect.

Snatching it, Kurt wrapped it around his neck and grabbed his phone to text Sebastian.

 **To Sebastian: I'm ready and waiting.**

A moment later, he received a text,

 **From Sebastian: Coming Princess. Be there in 5 min.**

Kurt rolled his eyes at the nickname and clambered downstairs. "That Sebastian boy better give you a good time," growled Burt. "He doesn't know the sacrifice we're making."

Sam nodded emphatically, and Finn added, "Yeah dude. Your chocolate chip cookies are awesome, and you pinky promised that you'd make them."

Sam sighed, shoulders drooping. "No chocolate chip cookies today, Finn. Just deal with it. Kurt has a hot date, and he's leaving us for him."

Kurt suddenly felt uncharacteristically flustered. "It's not a date, Samuel Evans! Now mind your own business. I have-"

The doorbell rang.

"Thank God," breathed Kurt in relief. He hurried down to open the door and smiled at the smirky meerkat before him.

"Hey Princess," said Sebastian. "Ready to have a good time?"

 **Author's Note: So sorry guys for this short chapter. To make it up for you, I'm making the next chapter all yours. Yup. You got it folks, you get to pick what happens in Kurt and Sebastian's not-date. Pick anything. It could be like the Warblers meeting them there, or New Directions, or Blaine (grrr) or anyone. Anything, really. Just be specific, and message me if you have a brilliant idea. Remember, I'm not gonna update unless you guys share me your amazing ideas.** _ **Unleash your imagination.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So many awesome requests, and I'm gonna do all of them. Take a look:**

 _ **Alex: This was really nice! I really like this story and think it's adorable! So I'll share you my idea. I picture Kurt and Sebastian deciding to go to a karaoke (totally innocent) however Nick and Jeff hear them talking about it and decide to tell the Warblers. So in the end it's not really a 'date', because all the warblers are there! That would be totally awesome and fun! I picture Niff singing a totally over the top song like Red Solo Cup or another crazy one! Then when Kurtbastian sing a sexy duet! They kind of flirt there…and the warblers start to bother them saying things like "dovey lovey" and everything, however Kurt is a really faithfull guy so he doesn't let the situation go any further, Sebastian kinda likes that (his loyalty, even though he is falling really hard for him. Even more than Kurt). The thing is that one of the Warblers is a really good friend of Blaine's so he tells him everything that's going on between Kurt and Bas (and kinda exagerates)…so he gets mad, LIKE REALLY REALLY MAD and goes to the karaoke to make a scene! Problems come! Please update soon, sweetie!**_

 _ **ryubin**_ _ **: i can't wait for Blaine to be bashed to the ground**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **:**_ _ **hi,short but great,i would love to see the snarky nicknames go and more affectionate ones being used, i want them to really let them walls down form the start, because they feel a connection to each other, Kurt should kick Blaine into touch quickly,he's an ass, i would love more Kurt,Sebastian and the Warblers together, so Sebastian can see how great Kurt can sing,plus more Niff.**_

 _ **CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT BE SOON.**_

 _ **grimmjow Kurosaki Drake**_ _ **: I'd like some awkward Blaine being there in a date with that mysterious guy he is cheating on Kurt with? Like Kurt and Sebastian in the middle of their not-date and Kurt being like "WTF? He can't give me the hour of the day but he can take this guy in a fancy place? And Sebastian making it better.**_

 _ **As for a song, how about a gender bender version of Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend.**_

The bakery was beautiful. French windows were dramatically flung open, white curtains billowing just like in the movies. Kurt loved that. He also loved the coffee grounded smell the bakery had, or the friendly waitresses and clerks.

Sebastian pulled a chair out for Kurt with a flourish and bowed. Kurt giggled-he couldn't help it-and sat down. Smiling charismatically, Sebastian nodded at a certain waiter and snapped his fingers. The waiter nodded solemnly and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kurt arched a brow. "What was that about?"

Sebastian smile turned a bit sheepish. "I hope you don't mind; I ordered for us. The most delicious, I assure you. My family recommended, especially dear ol' sis, and I really hope you like it, because oh crap, did you want to order? I probably should've asked first but it was sort of in the spur of the moment and-"

"Bas," Kurt said softly, stopping Sebastian abruptly. "It's fine. I'm actually really touched that you would go through all the work and plan ahead."

A waiter came in and settled tall drinks of coffee and small plates of appetizers. That, combined with the jazz background music, it was all quite romantic. Not that Kurt was thinking about romance. But Sebastian would've made a good boyfriend. Not that Kurt was thinking about stuff like that.

Kurt's statement brought a small, soft smile on Sebastian's face instead of the charming, hard smirk that Kurt was so used to. Kurt thought he quite liked the change. "So tell me," Sebastian said, smoothly directing the conversation. "What type of nickname do you like?"

Kurt spluttered indignantly as he drank his coffee, and Sebastian laughed. "I…" Kurt was honestly speechless. "I don't know. What about you?"

Sebastian shrugged. "You first. Morning or night person?"

"Both," answered Kurt confidentally.

"Oh really? And what's this I hear about you nearly clawing off Niff's face when they touched one of your precious bottles for your face early in the morning?" Sebastian was really enjoying the blush that was spreading from his cheeks to his neck and probably even lower, like-

Stop. Stop right there. Sebastian sighed inaudibly, almost missing Kurt's answer.

"It was really early!" protested Kurt. "Like, four or something. I was pissed and cranky."

"Uh-huh."

"It's true!"

"I bet you're the regular beam of sunshine in the morning, lighting of people's days and all the crap." Suddenly, Sebastian snapped his fingers, face brightening. "Sunshine! That's it!"

"What's it?" Kurt tilted his head adorably and it was all Sebastian could do to _not_ frame his face and kiss him.

"Your nickname. Sunshine."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "Oh my gosh. That's so bad."

Sebastian laughed. "That's okay. You can have another one."

"No, that's not what I meant, I-"

"Oooooh! I have the _perfect_ one."

"Bas, I-"

"No no, you listen to me, you'll love this nickname."

"Bas, listen-"

"Nightingale!"

"What?" Kurt raised both eyebrows. "My nickname is after a bird?"

"And the sun," Sebastian winked. "Mustn't forget that."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but an unwilling smile crept up. "Fine. You got to do me, now I'm doing you. Morning or night person?"

Sebastian scoffed. "You don't have to do all that. I already have the perfect nickname for myself."

Kurt sighed. "Really?"

"Mmhmm," Sebastian purred. "Sexy. Sexy _man_ is pretty good too. Oh, G-man. That stands for Gorgeous Ma-"

"I know what it stands for," interrupted Kurt, exasperated. "But no. Frankly, all those nicknames are terrible. I just...I don't know. Maybe we'll find out later."

Sebastian groaned. "I hate suspense."

Kurt laughed. "Boo-hoo. Is li'l Sebastian's feelings hurt?"

Sebastian pouted. "You're so mean, Princess."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Is that my _other_ nickname?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Maybe. I'm just used to saying it, so I-" Sebastian stopped. His eyes was fixed on someone behind Kurt.

"Bas?" Kurt asked, worried. "Is something wrong?" Kurt turned around and paled when he saw who Sebastian was looking at. It the boy from the parking lot, along with Blaine. Kurt's mind immediately went to the conversation he and Blaine had on the phone. _I'm busy Kurt,_ Blaine had said. Busy doing what? Going on another date? This time, Kurt didn't feel the numbness that surrounded him when he saw Blaine make out with the same guy. He felt anger and remorse. Remorse for himself that he was so easily manipulated and anger at Blaine for...for everything!

"Hey," Sebastian said. He was looking at Kurt, and something in his eyes, all soft and warm, made Kurt's heart flop. "Let's leave. I know this awesome karaoke place, and we can take the food with us for takeout. That cool with you?"

Kurt smiled in gratefulness. "Y-Yeah. Thanks, Sebastian." Sebastian just shot him one of those genuine smiles, paid for the food, and retrieved the takeout. Within minutes, they were in the karaoke bar.

When Kurt stepped in, the roaring of crowds and people drowned him, threatened to deafen his ears. Sebastian shouted something at him. "WHAT?" Kurt shouted back.

"...WARBLERS ARE HERE!" yelled Sebastian. They were close now, hip to hip.

"Oh, okay," said Kurt, slightly louder than normal. "Wanna join them? They look like they're having fun."

Sebastian glanced at the Warblers and acknowledged that they had gleeful expressions on their faces as Niff sang an outrageous duet. Sebastian snickered and shook his head. "Those boys," Kurt muttered. "What were they thinking, doing a song like that?"

Sebastian glanced at Kurt with a smile on his lips. "C'mon," he said, and pulled Kurt towards the Warblers, just in time to hear Niff sing another duet. Once Kurt heard the tune, he groaned and buried his head on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian laughed as Niff danced to the tune of, _I'm a Believer._

Nick practically kissed his mike as he sang. " _I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but not for me._ "

Jeff acted melodramatic as he sang his line, pretending to slump in despair: " _Love was out to get 's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all of my dreams."_

Suddenly, the two jumped up and started twirling on their heels in perfect timing.

" _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love, and I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried. No not if I tried."_

When it was Jeff's turn to sing, he gave a bit of a bounce in his choreography. " _I thought love was more or less a giving thing. Seems the more I gave the less I got."_

Nick flaunted over to Jeff, pretending to look like he was begging him. " _What's the use in tryin'. All you get is pain. When I needed sunshine I got rain…"_

Once again, they jumped together and sang perfectly. " _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love and I'm a believer. I couldn't leave her if I tried. Not if I tried."_

The duo continued with their ridiculous antics until the last line, when they sang, " _Yes, I'm a believer!"_ Kurt shook his head with laughter as he clapped.

"That was pretty good," Kurt grudgingly admitted to Trent, settling to a seat next to him. Trent glanced at him, then his eyes widened comically.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed. "Kurt's here! And-and Sebastian? Sebastian, you're here!" Immediately, everyone stopped what they were doing to give Kurt and Sebastian welcomes.

"Hello ladies," said Sebastian somewhat breezily. Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped Sebastian's arm.

"Play nice," he admonished, and Sebastian scowled as he rubbed his slapped arm.

"Yes momma," he grumbled. He pouted. "That hurt."

Kurt sighed. "What should I do to make it feel better, honey?" he asked with exaggerated patience.

"Kiss it better?" It was exactly what Sebastian had texted, but his eyes were serious and beautiful and they were so somber. "Please?" Sebastian added. He leaned in, closer and closer to Kurt's face until their lips were almost touch and they were a breath away from each other and just when Sebastian was about to place his mouth on those perfect, dark pink lips…

Kurt pushed him away.

"Bas," he gasped, eyes darkening as he looked at Sebastian. "I…" Kurt shook his head to clear it. "I have a boyfriend," he finally whispered.

Sebastian mentally face-palmed. Fucking Blaine Anderson. But...Sebatian grudgingly respected Kurt. Whereas his ass of a boyfriend would kiss whomever he saw, Kurt would be loyal until the very end. When he would break things off with the hobbit. It was very...touching. Sebastian liked that about Kurt Hummel, but it was so very disappointing to he himself. No matter, Sebastian would prove he would be a better boyfriend.

Then, he brightened. "Kurt and I want to take over the show here, so if you don't mind, Niff…" Sebastian gestured for them to set up the song. Minutes later, Sebastian pulled Kurt up with him and laughed at his startled face.

Smiling wider than he had ever done, Sebastian started singing, pointing at Kurt and with a hint of a smirk on those lips.

" _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your boyfriend_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your boyfriend."_

Comprehension dawned on Kurt's face and he threw his head back and laughed. Undaunted, Sebastian continued singing.

" _You're so fine_

 _I want you mine_

 _You're so delicious_

 _I think about you all the time_

 _You're so addictive_

 _Don't you know what I can do_

 _To make you feel all right?"_

And then, to Sebastian's utter surprise, Kurt cut in, singing and smirking.

" _Don't pretend_

 _I think you know_

 _I'm damn precious_

 _And, hell yeah_

 _I'm the motherfuckin' princess_

 _I can tell you like me too_

 _And you know I'm right."_

Sebastian started to do some choreography and even Kurt admitted that it was impressive.

" _He's like so, whatever_

 _You could do so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)"_

To Sebastian's delight, Kurt jumped right in the chorus and started singing with him.

" _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your boyfriend_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your boyfriend."_

Sebastian signalled for Kurt to take over, and Kurt gladly did, dancing a few moves of his own. Sebastian could not keep his eyes off those dangerous hips.

" _I can see the way_

 _I see the way you look at me_

 _And even when you look away_

 _I know you think of me_

 _I know you talk about me all the time_

 _Again and again_

 _So come over here_

 _And tell me what I wanna hear."_

Sebastian interrupted Kurt seamlessly, and Kurt stopped singing to smile exasperatedly at Sebastian when he nodded emphatically and in agreement with the lyrics.

" _Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear_

 _I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again (and again and again)_

 _Cause he's like so, whatever_

 _You could do so much better_

 _I think we should get together now_

 _(And that's what everyone's talkin' about)"_

Both harmonized perfectly in the chorus, keeping their gazes locked and somehow dancing fluidly with each other.

" _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your boyfriend_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your boyfriend"_

Sebastian began to sing on his own, willing to pour his emotion into his voice and eyes. Kurt found that he couldn't look away.

" _(Oh)_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

 _Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

 _There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?_

 _He's so stupid_

 _What the hell were you thinkin'?"_

Finally, Sebastian and Kurt began their dance and harmony with the chorus one last time.

" _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I don't like your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _I think you need a new one_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I could be your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I know that you like me_

 _No way, no way_

 _No, it's not a secret_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You, you_

 _I want to be your boyfriend_

 _No way, no way_

 _Hey, hey!"_

An enthusiastic applause greeted them, including some wolf-whistles and cat calls. Thad appeared enthusiastic as Kurt and Sebastian stepped down. "Guys, Blaine's coming over! I told him about your awesome duet, and he says he'll come right over to-"

Sebastian growled savagely as Kurt blanched. "What the hell? Thad, are you serious?"

Thad appeared confused. "But...isn't that okay? I mean, Blaine's a Warbler, and you know. Once a Warbler, always a-"

Thad was cut off by Blaine's thunderous, " _WHERE IS HE?!"_

The Warblers quieted, noticing Blaine's red and purple face. Blaine scanned the group until his eyes caught sight of Kurt. Without warning, he lunged towards Kurt and punched him. It was then that chaos erupted.

"Fuck you Anderson!" Sebastian hissed dangerously as he tackled Blaine to the ground and proceeded to punch him. Blaine kicked Sebastian back, and soon, it was an all-out brawl. Some employees attempted to break the fight, but thought better of it.

"S-Stop," Kurt stuttered, held up by Jeff, who was fretting over the black eye like a mother hen. "Bas, Blaine...Stop. Guys? Stop. _Stop._ STOP!"

Sebastian spat something to Blaine, and Blaine was about to deliver another powerful punch when he felt hands grab his arm. Blaine looked up and met Wes's cold, unflinching stare. David's eyes held disappointment and Blaine wanted nothing more than to _scream_ and _hit._ "Kurt and I are leaving," said Sebastian icily. He grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed. "We'll settle this once and for all tomorrow, Anderson," Sebastian promised grimly.

Blaine growled and attempted to lunge back, only to find the hands gripping his arm even tighter. "Looking forward to it," growled Blaine.

When they reached outside and settled in Sebastian's majestic car, Kurt finally broke down. "Oh god," he hiccupped. Sebastian reached over to him and wrapped him in his arms, chin resting on the top of Kurt's head and murmuring soothing words. "I…" Kurt attempted to explain. "I didn't do _anything_ to help the situation back there, and I'm so sorry, I-"

Sebastian placed a quick but gentle kiss on the top of Kurt's head. "Hey, no. It's okay. No need to explain," he whispered. "You want to go home?"

Kurt nodded, still clinging to Sebastian's hand. Sebastian gently took his hand away to drive. "Can you show me the eye he bruised?" Sebastian asked softly, trying not to let the quaver of anger visible to his voice. Kurt had hidden it with one hand the whole time, and Sebastian really wanted to see how bad it looked. "C'mon Kurt," he sighed when Kurt wouldn't budge. "For me?"

That seemed to affect Kurt. He sighed, looked down, and slowly lowered his hand. Sebastian gripped his steering wheel with white knuckles and gritted his teeth. Kurt Hummel's lovely, beautiful face had a dark blemish, all because of Blaine fucking Anderson. "I'm going to kill him," Sebastian promised softly, so Kurt wouldn't hear.

When he finally dropped Kurt off in his home, he stopped to squeeze Kurt's hand. "Hey," he breathed, looking into Kurt's amazingly beautiful eyes. "You need to tell me if anything bad happens, and I'll come. I promise."

Kurt smiled slightly. "Since when have you been such a Romeo?" he teased as he walked away to the door.

"Since I met you," Sebastian whispered to the darkness.

 **Author's Note: The songs were** _ **I'm a Believer**_ **by Monkees, and** _ **Girfriend,**_ **by Avril Lavigne. Of course, I replaced all the 'girlfriends' and 'she' and 'her' with 'boyfriend' and 'he' and 'him'. That was grimmjow Kurosaki Drake's idea (thank you sooo much!) Thanks also for all the brilliant ideas. You guys rock. Reviews please! (oh, and if you think this chapter was awesome, it was because of the requests)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OMG I AM SO HAPPY I GOT LIKE 2,000 SOMETHING VIEWS AND 40 SOMETHING FOLLOWS AND 17 FAVORITES AND JUST UGH! THANK YOU, MERCI, TERIMA KASI, ALL THAT STUFF! Please enjoy and review!**

Kurt was dreading interaction with Blaine the following Monday morning. Biting his lip, Kurt lowered his eyes to the phone trembling in his shaking hand. Still smarting from yesterday's punch, terribly angry at Blaine's actions, and also deathly afraid, Kurt decided he didn't want to break up with Blaine face-to-face. Choosing the pettiest way possible (and not by choice, but by force of hand), Kurt texted him.

 **To Blaine: I broke up with you the moment you punched me. Have fun living the single life.**

Quickly logging on to facebook before going to school, Kurt changed his relationship status. He felt lighter somehow. Like a giant weight had been lifted off his back.

The feeling stayed all throughout school, but also underlined with a hint of dread. He had managed to avoid Blaine for the time being, but he knew it would be impossible once he stepped foot to Glee. He had put on a pair of fashionable black sunglasses that he knew looked fabulous on him to cover up the black eye. Everyone had glanced at it questionably but just figured it was another fashion statement. Thank the Lord they did. He really did not want to mention how he got a black eye.

"Hey Boo," Mercedes said, brows furrowed and concerned, startling Kurt from his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Kurt forced a smile. "Nothing."

He felt an arm link to his right and another to his left. Another set of arms wrapped itself around his shoulders from his back. Santana and Brittany marched on with his arms, like nothing was out of the ordinary, but Quinn whispered from the back, "We saw your facebook page."

Oh. Right. Brittany tilted her head to Kurt and frowned. "Don't be sad, little unicorn," she told Kurt gently. "If you cry, you're going to make me cry."

"Don't you dare make Britt cry, Lady Hummel," threatened Santana, but Kurt knew it was just her way of showing concern.

Mercedes looked confused, but she showed her undying support by hugging Kurt gently (and avoiding all the cheerleaders) and whispering in his ear that she was always available if he needed any help. Rachel skipped along with them, but one look at Kurt's face stopped her. Frowning gently, she planted a sloppy kiss on his temple and asked, "All better? If you want, I could sing a song for you later. Daddy says it always makes him feel better, and I'm sure you'll feel refreshed once you've heard my voice."

That was Rachel's self-centered way of showing that she cared, and Kurt appreciated it. He knew Rachel was trying.

Tina blinked at Kurt when she caught sight of him and slowed to a stop in front of him. Her eyes were watery and she said, "If he doesn't make you happy, then I won't nag. I thought you two were forever, but that's okay." Suddenly turning fierce, she said, "If Blaine did something bad to you, tell me so I can bitch-slap him." Santana crowed in agreement, and Tina walked alongside Kurt and the girls, showing her encouragement.

Blinking back sudden tears, Kurt had to grin, because hey. Blaine against Kurt and his girls was almost laughable. Did he mention that Santana was among his girls?

Kurt kissed the heads of Santana and Brittany and smiled. The moment the group stepped into Glee, everyone was silent. Finn shuffled to Kurt and held out his hands. Kurt couldn't help it: he ran over to Finn had hugged him back. "Kurt," Finn said hoarsely. "If that fucking hobbit did anything to you, tell me. I'll beat him up, okay dude?"

Kurt smiled wobbly. "Finn Hudson, what did I tell you about violence?"

Finn ducked his head, but a smile peeked through.

Honestly, Kurt loved his family. And then, everything got better when Puck and Sam came over to tell Kurt that they were ready to beat the living shit out of Blaine if Kurt wanted to, and Kurt just pointed to Finn and told them that Finn knew his answer. Mike, who hadn't really been close, had his fists bunched up. He nodded once at Kurt and said, "Blaine goes anywhere near you and I will let loose one of these babies." Mike kissed his fists. "I know you're like a pacifist or something, but I'm just warning you."

Tina beamed at Mike and leaned to kiss him. Kurt was truthfully touched, and he grinned at Mike. "Thanks." Everything seemed perfect. All he needed was Sebastian to be here.

Wait.

What?

Brushing that thought away and not noticing the classic shade of pink dusting his cheeks, Kurt looked down to the floor when the door swung open to reveal the one and only Blaine Anderson. Quinn rested her chin on Kurt's shoulders and played with his hair, but Kurt could feel the stiff tension in her fingers. Santana growled something animalistic, and Brittany squeezed his hand, placing her head on the hollow of his neck.

Did Kurt ever mention that he loved his girls?

Blaine headed straight to Kurt with anger blazing in those hazel eyes. "You have no right to-"

"To what, Blaine?" Kurt cut in curtly. "I have no right to what? Say it aloud, bright and clear, to the Glee class. Go ahead, I dare you." Already, Blaine's appearance dampened Kurt's mood.

"Fine. Kurt, you have no right to be going on a date with Sebastian fuh-ruking Smythe while you were still dating me. Ever heard of something called cheating, Kurt?" Blaine demanded in a loud voice.

God. Kurt felt like laughing, because _honestly?_ Blaine Anderson, whom Kurt had witnessed with Sebastian kissing a random guy in a parking lot and then taking him to a fancy French restaurant, was lecturing Kurt about cheating? This was fucking rich.

"Oh, you mean the karaoke?" Kurt asked innocently, affecting a cherubic air and widening those eyes ever so slightly. After a moment, he shed the act away and laughed bitterly. "Are you serious Blaine? Honestly? _You_ of all people can't be talking to me about cheating. Did you really forget your makeout session in front of the Lima Bean so easily? Or, I don't know, your date with the same guy in _Lachatelaine_ Bakery? Blaine, you fucking hyocrite."

Santana looked at Kurt proudly. Kurt almost never cursed, and when he did, it was an occasion to celebrate. Blaine's face contorted and he was about to answer Kurt back when Mr. Schue ( _God bless that man,_ thought Kurt in relief) walked in, clapping his hands. Before Mr. Schue could ask who wanted to sing, Blaine's hand shot , Rachel slapped his hand down and raised her hand up, sitting prim and proper and lady-like. Mr. Schue wrinkled his nose. "Uh, Rachel, I think Blaine-"

"Rachel raised her hand first," Santana growled to Mr. Schue. He gave a small "eep!" at Santana's murderous expression and nodded.

"You have to floor, Rachel," he said eagerly, avoiding Santana.

"Thank you," said Rachel politely. "Two years ago, I made up a song in case any of my friends were cheated or scorned or broken during a relationship, and today seems to be the day! I have the tape right here in my bag." Rachel dug through her little white purse and triumphantly came up with a shiny disk.

Mercedes raised a brow, and Mike whispered to Tina, "She just _carries those around?_ " Tina wisely shrugged.

"Ahem," Rachel said clearing her throat. After hitting play, Rachel immediately posed somberly.

" _First glance, you seemed good_

 _Second time, babe, you're okay._

 _Third time, somethin' seems wrong,_

 _Tryin' to cover it up, but honey, you're a rookie_

 _Told ya once, told ya twice, told ya three times in a row_

 _You hurt my baby, you hurt my sweetheart,_

 _Then darlin', you're gonna get the show._

 _Didn't think you'd get caught, didn't you?_

 _Didn't think I'd find out._

 _But that's where you're wrong, you liar,_

 _I told you, but you ignored_

 _You lousy no good lout._

 _Told ya once, told ya twice, told ya three times in a row,_

 _You hurt my baby, you hurt my sweetheart,_

 _Then darlin' you're gonna get the show."_

The song was surprisingly good for a song that Rachel Berry composed, and she was glaring daggers at Blaine anyway, so that definitely earned her some extra points. She huffed and threw her head back, her hair flying this way and that. Finn gazed dreamily at her.

" _Should've seen it all comin', really_

 _How could I be so blind?_

 _My darling sweetie abused, used to be so refined_

 _Now all he's doing is mopin' and cryin' and it's because I didn't defend._

 _Fooled me once, fool me twice, but now, never again._

 _Told ya once, told ya twice, told ya three times in a row,_

 _You hurt my baby, you hurt my sweetheart,_

 _Then darlin' you're gonna get the show_

 _Didn't think you'd get caught, didn't you?_

 _Didn't think I'd find out_

 _But that's where you're wrong, you liar_

 _I told you, and you ignored_

 _You lousy, no good lout."_

And just like that, the song ended. A few hesitant claps occurred, but Finn stood up and clapped enthusiastically. Rachel beamed and leaned in to kiss Finn's cheek. "Thank you, Finnie," she cooed.

Santana grimaced but continued clapping. Brittany fell asleep during the song and she was startled awake by Quinn's jab to her back. "The dolphins are under attack!" she cried out, but everyone ignored her for the time being. "Oh," breathed Brittany. "Just a silly dream."

Blaine shot up and said with agonizing politeness, "I believe it's my turn."

"Just fucking sit down, Anderson," snarled Santana. Blaine would not be put down that easily.

"What happened to a free country, Santana?" he asked coolly.

"Exactly," Santana was quick to reply back. "I know what you're talking about. The free country where people came break up and not cause a ruckus. Oh, I remember that country."

Blaine was once again interrupted, but no by Mr. Schue but by...Sebastian?

Kurt was gaping at Sebastian. "What? Bas? How did you…?"

Sebastian flashed him a genuine smile before giving everyone a smirk. "Just wanted Sunshine here" -Kurt blushed deep red and growled, "I thought we discussed this"- "to be alright. You know, a checkup. Looks like I came just in time," he added with a disgusted look towards Blaine.

"Hello Sebastian," Blaine said with barely controlled disgust.

"Anderson," Sebastian acknowledged his existence. "Much as I love to get all macho with you later, Blainers old boy, me and Kurt have somewhere special to go."

"We do?" asked Kurt, confused.

"Yes, we do," said Sebastian, trying to get Kurt to play along with his eyes.

"I don't- _oomph_ yes I do of course I do let's go Sebastian come on," wheezed Kurt in a hurry. Quinn smiled in satisfaction at her sharp elbow. Apparently, hitting it right in that little spot on his neck seemed to work to get Kurt in order.

"Great," Sebastian breathed in relief. "I was hoping that I didn't miss Lacrosse for nothing. Bye Nude Erections." Sebastian turned to go, then turned back, smiling apologetically. "Oh, I almost forget Blainers here. See you Blaine, at...seven? We can get all manly then. Not that I need to, that is," Sebastian added.

"It would be my pleasure," hissed Blaine, and Sebastian nodded happily.

"Good! Then, it's all settled. Come on Sunshine-don't give me that look Kurt-let's go," Sebastian said enthusiastically. Pulling Kurt along, Kurt couldn't help but wonder what Sebastian was planning.

 **Author's Note: Done! Okay, whadya think of this chapter? I wonder what Sebastian's planning…also, don't forget to review! Tell me what you think and what you want in the next chapter. Seriously. I'm open for anything. Remember, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So where are you taking me?" asked Kurt, irritated as his hand was being dragged by Sebastian. They had taken Sebastian's glorious car (Kurt almost fainted) and stopped at a random place filled with trees-perhaps it's something called _woods_ but Kurt didn't really care: manicures and hot showers were so much better than camping outdoors, and now Sebastian was dragging him to who knows where, and honestly? Kurt was dying from the suspense.

"You'll see," said Sebastian mischievously, eyes sparkling with mirth at Kurt's pout.

"Fine," huffed Kurt, letting Sebastian drag him with his totally not soft and warm hand. Sebastian laughed and Kurt was definitely not smiling that he actually managed to make Sebastian Smythe laugh-genuinely! This was a win. "This better be good, Sebastian," Kurt said, but he couldn't help but admire the way the sun beamed a ray at secluded spots in the woods.

"Hey! I just rescued you from Blainers and this is the thanks I get?" Sebastian grumbled, though Kurt knew he wasn't being serious. But, speaking about Blaine reminded Kurt about something...

"Bas…" Kurt looked at Sebastian and stopped him. "You aren't really going to fight Blaine, right? Tell me you were joking, or at least changed your mind. You know how I feel about violence."

Kurt bit his lips and stared at Sebastian with wide eyes, now an anxious, grey blue. "Bas?" he probed, and Sebastian realized he was staring at that little dip on Kurt's upper lip.

"Kurt, babe...I…" Sebastian trailed off at seeing Kurt's disappointed look and felt something churning in his stomach. "Okay, I'm not fighting Blaine," he lied. Kurt brightened and pulled him into a hug.

"Really?" he breathed. Sebastian felt his heart jump and tear at the same time. He was happy, yet...guilty.

"Really," Sebastian lied again.

"Thank you, Bas," whispered Kurt to his neck, smiling. "I know at least you keep your promises when Blaine doesn't. It takes a real man to back down on a fight for the greater good, you know?" Sebastian nodded numbly, and Kurt continued on. "I know this might not seem much to you, but I think you've earned my trust. You have no idea to how few people I give my trust to. I didn't even give it to Blaine when I was still infatuated with him. Shocking, right? Especially at the way we were acting all lovey-dovey together. But...you feel different." Kurt stopped to nuzzle Sebastian's neck, but Sebastian almost couldn't pay attention to Kurt. He felt horrible. "I hate violence, because it doesn't solve anything. All that results from it is pain and hurt and…" Kurt had to take a deep breath, because a tear tracked down his cheek. "We'd be no better than bullies. Because, you know, we're trying to prove to the opponent we're tougher than he is, by physical and verbal violence. You understand, don't you Sebastian?" asked Kurt, lifting his face to stare at the taller boy.

Sebastian couldn't speak; his throat was too dry.

"Sebby?" asked Kurt in a quiet voice. "You know, right? You understand?"

Sebastian finally got his voice to work. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Of course I do." Crap, he _hated_ lying to Kurt, but come on. Was Blaine going to stop pestering Kurt if Sebastian didn't do something about it? No. Sebastian ignored the tiny part of his mind that he was sure was something called a 'conscience', and decided to go on to his own plans. This was for Kurt's good. He wasn't trying to prove to Kurt that he was tougher or manlier than Blaine...right?

"Okay," said Kurt with a deep breath, stepping away from Sebastian and rewarding Sebastian's answer with a beautiful, melting smile. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

Sebastian attempted to smile back and grabbed Kurt's hand. "If you'd stop interrupting me, maybe we'd be there faster," he shot back, and Kurt threw his head back and laughed, exposing a lovely, elegant white neck.

Swallowing dryly, Sebastian stopped to turn to Kurt. "Close your eyes," he ordered softly.

Kurt tilted his head adorably and knit his fine brows. "What?"

"Close your eyes. You trust me, don't you?" Sebastian asked. Kurt stared at Sebastian some more before nodding his head and closing his eyes.

"Yes," he whispered, "I trust you." Sebastian froze for a moment, seized by a terrible guilt. He manage to shove it away and reached out to grasp Kurt's cool, white hands. He pulled him along and heard Kurt giggle as he asked how Sebastian had gotten so romantic. Sebastian didn't say anything as he leaned in and kissed Kurt quickly, gently, on the forehead. That shut Kurt right up, flushing that delightful shade of pink that Sebastian always liked to draw.

Finally, they stopped. "Okay," said Sebastian. "You can open your eye now." Kurt did so, slowly, and stopped, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. In the middle of the grass was an odd looking tree, with a sort of hollow bark that made it perfect for sitting or lying down. The view was amazing, and it was solid enough to hold the weight of five people. Around the tree were bottles. Bottles of every kind. Red, yellow, orange, aqua, cerulean, grey, silver, gold, _everything._ The tree seemed to be encased with color, and Kurt just wanted to cry at the beauty of it.

"Come inside," Sebastian whispered. He led Kurt to the hollow, odd tree and spread his arms out, as if exclaiming, _viola!_ Kurt took one look around and nearly burst into tears. He didn't know Sebastian was so deep of a person. The paintings that covered this big, odd tree were tremendously beautiful, skillfully done. One was a picture of an eye, covered with long, thick dark lashes and amazing colored orbs. Grey, blue, green at the same time, hidden under layer and layer of paint until it...well, not exactly blended, but Kurt couldn't explain it. It was just so beautiful. Kurt wondered whose eye it was, and why it had seemed so familiar, but he moved on. There were other paintings of trees, of bottles, of a lovely girl with dark hair and green eyes. "That's my sister," Sebastian explained with a soft smile. The paintings, although as small as a softball, made Kurt want to put it in a museum.

"You made this?" Kurt breathed.

"Yeah," Sebastian admitted modestly, looking down to his shoes. Kurt shook his head and walked over to Sebastian, taking two of his fingers and placing them under Sebastian's chin. "Bas," he whispered. "You...you're amazing."

And with that, he placed cool, soft lips onto Sebastian's and just _kissed_.

Finally.

 **Author's Note: short chapter, sorry! Hope you were satisfied. What is Sebastian going to do about the fight he planned with Blaine? He certainly feels guilty. What if Kurt finds out? Ha. Just some thoughts. Request anything, I'll do it. Sorry for updating so slow D: because of that, you guys can do what you want for the next chapter, but if I don't get any reviews for like a day or something, I'll just do whatever in the next chapter. So, keep in mind, you don't** _ **have**_ **to request. You can if you want, okay? See you in the next chapter.**

 **-MissEllaneous007**


	8. Chapter 8

The fight had been horrible. Blaine Anderson kicked ass, but Sebastian quickly handled that. Blaine was all _punch_ and no thinking. No brain. As soon as Sebastian got ahold of the situation, he quickly gained advantage, and won. Thank God, but seriously? How was he going to explain all the bruises on his ribs to Kurt? Not to mention the black eye.

"Crap," Sebastian groaned. He honestly did not want to think of what Kurt would do after all the 'I trust you' thing. And the kiss. Suddenly stilling and touching his lips, Sebastian softened. The kiss.

The kiss was beautiful. Those soft, warm lips slid onto his and just slotted so perfectly, Sebastian wanted to cry. Kurt's eyes were shut, obscuring those gorgeous gems of an eye. His skin was slightly flushed, and he had his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian had tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, and everything was perfect.

But the fight.

Sebastian grimaced. Kurt should never find out about it. Blaine would be too chicken to admit to Kurt that he'd lost, but how was he going to avoid Kurt? He-

"OhmigoshIamgoingtokillyoubecauseyouactuallyfoughtwithBlaine!" Jeff stood at the doorway, hands on his hips, face red. " _Kurtsie_ is going to kill you! Do you know what you did to him?! You gained his trust, _abused it,_ and! And! UGH! You know what? I completely strip you from the 'Y' and 'IE' group. Otherwise known as YIE. You are no longer 'Sebby' but Sebastian. I hope you like that, Sebb-Sebastian. Kurtsie's gonna blow and-"

"No, he's not," answered Sebastian calmly, although his heart was in an emotional turmoil. "Because we aren't going to tell. Think about it. If you tell Kurt, he's going to think you have some involvement, and then-"

"Oh my God," gasped Jeff with a horrified expression. "You have like this diabolical mind! Oh my God. Are you like, Doctor Doom in disguise? Or…" suddenly, his face cleared. "Justin Hammer!"

Great. Just great. All Sebastian needed was a delusional Jeff.

"Listen, Jeff, _please."_ Crap. Never in his life had Sebastian said please (except maybe Kurt), and to say it _killed_ him. "I...I really lo-like Kurt, Jeff. And...God, I can't lose his friendship. Not now. Not ever." Surprising himself and Jeff, Sebastian's voice broke a bit at the end. He realized it was true. To imagine Kurt turning his back on him was painful, physically, emotionally, and psychologically painful. " _Please._ "

Jeff softened and he called for Nick, but Sebastian hardly heard him. He just stared at the floor, dread pooling in the bottom of his stomach. "Okay," said Jeff gently. "Okay. But I gotta tell Nicky. I don't keep _anything_ from him, and you shouldn't from Kurt from now on, alright?" the last part was said firmly.

Sebastian meekly nodded his head and looked down. Jeff heard a commotion out the door and peered out. His expression cleared and he looked vaguely afraid. "Uh, Sebastian? Kurtsie's here."

Craaaaaap. So screwed.

 **Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update soon, wifi sucks so bad here. There was like this blackout, and I have tons of HW. sorry. Will do better chapter later.**


	9. Not Really A Chapter But Please Read

**Dear Loyal Followers,**

 **UGH. Writer's block. Etc. Can't think. Too much on my mind. Need I go on? I need ideas, like, lots of ideas. Tomada's ideas are awesome, but I need more (tomada, I will include your ideas, I promise). Seriously. I have like the most epic writer's block syndrome right now. I'm so sorry for not updating *bangs head repeatedly on desk* but yeah. Stuff. Help?**

 **-RainInLondon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: She's aliiiiiive!...and going to be dead if she doesn't update soon...I get it guys, I'm sorry. I moved, unfortunately, to a tropical place (no I'm not kidding), and I recently had a breakup, along with homework, so…you can imagine how stressful (*remembers all the stress eating*). Anyway, here it is! Short chapter sorry.**

The fight had been horrible. Blaine Anderson kicked ass, but Sebastian quickly handled that. Blaine was all _punch_ and no thinking. No brain. As soon as Sebastian got ahold of the situation, he quickly gained advantage and won. Blaine had shouted and spat profanities at him, but he didn't care. Honestly, he was worried about another thing. How was he going to explain all the bruises on his ribs to Kurt? Not to mention the black eye.

"Crap," Sebastian groaned. He honestly did not want to think of what Kurt would do after all the 'I trust you' thing. And the kiss. Suddenly stilling and touching his lips, Sebastian softened. The kiss.

The kiss was beautiful. Those soft, warm lips slid onto his and just slotted so perfectly, Sebastian wanted to cry. Kurt's eyes were shut, obscuring those gorgeous gems of an eye. His skin was slightly flushed, and he had his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian had tightened his grip around Kurt's waist, and everything was perfect. It wasn't like one of those horrid, mushy, overly squashed kisses. This one was gentle and sweet and chaste, filled with promise of a next time. Kurt Hummel was a tease and he knew it. He had gently licked Sebastian's upper lip, drank up his strained "Damn, Kurt…" and smiled mischievously. Kurt breathed sweet promises to Sebastian's ear, and it took all of Sebastian's will to _not_ snatch Kurt up and fuck him then and there.

Because, no. Kurt wasn't one of those people he could hook up with and fuck as much as he wanted. Kurt was a gem. He was precious, and Sebastian was going to treat him that way.

But the fight.

Sebastian grimaced. Kurt should never find out about it. Blaine would be too chicken to admit to Kurt that he'd lost, but how was he going to avoid Kurt? He-

"OhmigoshIamgoingtokillyoubecauseyouactuallyfoughtwithBlaine!" Jeff stood at the doorway, hands on his hips, face red. " _Kurtsie_ is going to kill you! Do you know what you did to him?! You gained his trust, _abused it,_ and! And! UGH! You know what? I completely strip you from the 'Y' and 'IE' group. Otherwise known as YIE. You are no longer 'Sebby' but Sebastian. I hope you like that, Sebb-Sebastian. Kurtsie's gonna blow and-"

"No, he's not," answered Sebastian calmly, although his heart was in an emotional turmoil. "Because we aren't going to tell. Think about it. If you tell Kurt, he's going to think you have some involvement, and then-"

"Oh my God," gasped Jeff with a horrified expression. His eyes were wide and as big as saucers. "You have like this diabolical mind! Oh my God. Are you like, Doctor Doom in disguise? Or…" suddenly, his face cleared. "Justin Hammer!"

Great. Just great. All Sebastian needed was a delusional Jeff.

"Listen, Jeff, _please."_ Crap. Never in his life had Sebastian said please (except maybe Kurt), and to say it _killed_ him. "I...I really lo-like Kurt, Jeff. And...God, I can't lose his friendship. Not now. Not ever." Surprising himself and Jeff, Sebastian's voice broke a bit at the end. He realized it was true. To imagine Kurt turning his back on him was painful, physically, emotionally, and psychologically painful. " _Please._ "

Jeff softened and he called for Nick, but Sebastian hardly heard him. He just stared at the floor, dread pooling in the bottom of his stomach. "Okay," said Jeff gently. "Okay. But I gotta tell Nicky. I don't keep _anything_ from him, and you shouldn't from Kurt from now on, alright?" the last part was said firmly.

Sebastian meekly nodded his head and looked down. Jeff heard a commotion out the door and peered out. His expression cleared and he looked vaguely afraid. "Uh, Sebastian? Kurtsie's here."

Craaaaaap. So screwed.

 **Author's Note: Wow. I'm sorry. I just. I want to say sorry like five billion times. Please forgive me?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello all. This is to make up for the months of no story :'( I've been so bad. Sorry.**

It was Rachel who sent him the picture.

Kurt had been blissfully unaware, watching Pride and Prejudice starring Keira Knightley, when out of the blue, his phone chimed.

 **From Rachel: You might want to see this…**

And underneath her text was a picture of Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. Both were sweating profusely, and Sebastian was on top of Blaine with what seemed like an animalistic snarl on his lips. Or...was it a lust-filled scowl? Kurt couldn't tell. All he could feel was his heart beating through his eardrums.

 **To Rachel: Where did you get this?**

The answer came within seconds.

 **From Rachel: One of the bystanders knew Tina and sent it to her asking if the short guy under Sebastian was Blaine. You know how much she adored Blaine. She sent it to me, and then I sent it to you.**

Kurt's hands trembled and he nearly dropped the phone.

 **To Rachel: Were they about to...fuck?**

He dreaded the next response.

 **From Rachel: Oh sweetie...it looks like it, but I don't know.**

"I'm going out," Kurt suddenly announced. Sam stopped arguing with Finn to pause for a moment, staring at Kurt with mildly concerned eyes.

"Kurt?" he asked. "You okay?"

"I'm going out," Kurt repeated. "Tell Dad I'll be back at around eleven." And with that, Kurt walked out-without dressing up, which showed just how upset he was-and closed the door, the imprint of Sam and Finn's dumbfounded expressions still fresh in his mind. As he locked himself in his Navigator and started driving, text messages and missed calls began to appear from his phone. Parking in a nearby store, he silenced it, but not before telling Finn to calm down and watch some football. Taking a deep breath, Kurt drove on, eyes suspiciously shiny and lips pursed. _I fell for a playboy_ , he reminded himself. _I should have known better._ But he had thought Sebastian was different. Sebastian was charming and geniune with him, smiling at his attempts at humor and trying to make him laugh. He would sit next to Kurt at every chance he got, and the way he tried to casually mask it was amusing. Kurt also couldn't forget the day Sebastian took him to that odd, beautiful, hollow tree, where they shared their first kiss.

Had Kurt read his signals wrong?

Before he knew it, Kurt had arrived. He texted Nick and Jeff, asking where Sebastian was. Jeff surprisingly didn't answer.

 **From Nick: i last saw him in his room with jeffy. u ok?**

 **To Nick: No. I need some answers.**

"Oomph!" to Kurt's surprise, he ran straight to a person. "Oh wow, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going and-"

"Kurt?" Nick Duval stood before him.

"Oh thank God," Kurt breathed. "Take me to Jeff's room."

"Kurt, why-"

"Just do it!" Kurt normally wasn't this curt or snappish, but he couldn't exactly help himself. Without another word, Nick obeyed Kurt's orders.

The way to Sebastian's room was a blur of shiny tears and poisoned thoughts. He had his fists bunched up so tightly that the knuckles were white. "I _hate_ playboys," Kurt suddenly hissed, and slammed his fist on the door so hard that the skin split.

"Hey hey hey," Nick soothed, grasping Kurt's broken fists. "Calm."

The door opened just a crack. "Is everything alright and…" Jeff's expression turned mildly afraid. "Uh, Sebastian? Kurtsie's here."

Sebastian was so screwed.

"Sebastian Smythe!" Kurt yelled, stalking over to the poor Warbler and waving his phone in front of his face. "How do you think you can explain _this_?!"

Sebastian winced. "Baby, I can explain-"

"Don't you 'baby' me, Smythe!" Kurt could be a terrifying force to be reckoned. "I thought you actually cared! I thought you changed! I thought all the rumors were false! I thought…" Kurt's voice cracked. "I thought you lo-liked me."

Sebastian's head whipped up. "Kurt," he whispered, and reached out to touch him. Kurt flinched away. Sebastian's arms fell uselessly to his sides, empty. "Kurt. I...I do, Kurt. I just…"

"You just liked Blaine more," Kurt finished tonelessly.

"Holy shit," Nick breathed.

"This is like that episode in that Korean Drama Wes showed us," Jeff whispered back.

Kurt and Sebastian ignored them.

"What?" Sebastian asked, incredulous. "That-that is the most stupid, _ridiculous,_ things I have ever heard. I have never-I-Kurt…"

"Explain," Kurt said with a broken edge to his words, and shoved the phone to Sebastian's hand. Peering down, Sebastian realized with a pang that the position he and Blaine were in signified...stuff.

"Shit," Sebastian said uselessly. "Fuck. Kurt. I. This isn't what it looks like. I-"

But Kurt had already begun tearing up. His gorgeous, indescribable eyes were wet and shiny with unshed tears. His full, lower lip began trembling. "I," Kurt managed to say, "I thought you liked me and-"

"Kurt!" Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him over, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as Kurt broke down on his. "Kurt," Sebastian said in a gentler tone. "I lo-like you. You...you are an amazing person, a beautiful, strong, independent guy. I just…"

"You just what?" came the muffled reply.

Meanwhile, Nick and Jeff were simply absorbing everything with wide eyes.

"...I lied to you," Sebastian said miserably. "I...I fought Blaine, even though I promised not to and…"

A broken sound escaped from Kurt, but Sebastian found out that it was one of relief. "...you mean," Kurt asked in a small voice, "you _weren't_ about to fuck him or something?"

"No!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Never in a million years. I'd rather spend time in the Lima Bean with a certain Princess."

"...really?"

"Yeah. I'm just wondering though. Would the Princess like to spend time with the Meerkat after what he did?"

"I...the Princess would probably be mad at the Meerkat, but...she's too relieved and she really just wants to kiss the Meerkat."

"Beastiality," Jeff whispered loudly. Nick covered Jeff's mouth and kept on watching.

"The Meerkat isn't opposed to the idea," whispered Sebastian, and once again, he got to taste those perfect lips.

"Wow," said Jeff to the silence of the room. "I feel like we're commiting voyeurism. But. Wow. I'm turned on."

Kurt's eyes flew open to face Jeff and Nick. Sebastian cursed against Kurt's mouth and turned around. "You're still here?" he demanded.

"I suggest you leave, boys," said Kurt evenly.

"I think we should follow orders for once," Jeff whispered to Nick, and they both exited the room (of course, not before Jeff have an obnoxiously big wink towards the couple).

 **Author's Note: So...I posted two chapters in a day. You know. For makeup. Haha, hope you enjoyed it though. Any suggestions on what the next chapter should be?**


End file.
